


Royalty of Chicago

by spookyleo



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ, Drabble, Dream Shenanigans, Fake Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyleo/pseuds/spookyleo
Summary: Arthur takes Eames to his home state - in his mind. They have to improvise a little.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706893
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Royalty of Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the first week for the AEDWQ, which is based over at teacuphuman09 on tumblr. Everyone's work was such a delight to read, and this was really fun to write! Thank you, Teacup Human! And thanks to lbswasp for being a great beta!  
> As usual, I have a song that works for this drabble. If you want, go and listen to the acoustic version of Chicago by Sufjan Stevens!  
> Hope you enjoy :}

If it were up to Eames, they would’ve taken a job in Chicago a long time ago.

“Is it wrong to want to see where you grew up?” Eames smiled, and Arthur shook his head dismissively.

“If we can get back to the point, gentlemen,” Dom said. “We’re going undercover in the real world, too. Arthur, I know you have contacts, so I’d like you to reconnect.”

“Can do,” Arthur said, and Eames wondered exactly what kind of contacts Dom meant.

Ariadne shifted in her chair on the other side of the room. “So, what exactly are we going to be doing?”

“I’m going to take you into my dream version of Chicago,” Arthur told Eames, after the briefing. “For practise.”

“Practise?” Eames said as Arthur slipped a needle under his skin. It wasn’t like he couldn’t do it himself, but Eames had got used to Arthur doing this for him.

“Practise,” Arthur said, and the place his fingertips had been burnt cold as they went under.

Eames opened his eyes still cold. He was inside a train, and he grabbed the yellow pole to his left as it jerked backwards. Eames thought about a leather jacket, and warm fabric slid over his body.

Arthur appeared beside him, completely composed and cool, already suited up in a long coat and a scarf over the lines of his suit.

“Hello,” Eames said, and Arthur nodded, his eyes glinting. The train came to a stop, and Eames hand came to hover by Arthur’s waist as they got off.

“Show me everything,” He said, and Arthur smiled.

“Patience, Mr. Eames.”

Arthur took Eames around Illinois Tech University and introduced him to all Arthur’s old teachers.

“This is Eames,” he would say. “He loves me.”

The teachers would nod, and smile.

“But do you love him?” One teacher asked, and Eames tried to change the subject.

“I think you do,” she said. Arthur laughed, and the dream shifted.

Now, they were by a lake in Willow Springs, and it was warm. Arthur wore a blue dress shirt, rolled to his elbows, tucked into just tight enough slacks. He leant towards Eames as they looked over the lake, a beer in his hand.

“I’m going to try something,” He said. “Play along.”

A moustachioed man – imposing, looming – approached them, a grin that implied recognition, and Arthur turned to greet him.

“Uncle Pete,” Arthur smiled – the smile that wasn’t for Eames, a new one. Familial, Eames realised. “This is my husband, Eames. Eames, meet my Uncle Pete.”

“What was that about?” Eames said as he tugged out his IV.

“Practise.” Arthur was already packing up tubing. “We’re going undercover.”

“In your family?” Eames asked, brows drawing together. “You told your Aunt we got married in Paris. You said that it rained at the ceremony.”

“You don’t understand, do you?” Dom said from behind them. “Arthur’s family have links to the mafia.

They’re the royalty of Chicago, Eames. And you’re our ticket in.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at rightearring on tumblr :)


End file.
